


Slam

by BatchSan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fighting, Oneshot, PWP, Power Struggle, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra, Lin, and angry wall sex. =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slam

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, the last few days have been stressful for me. This is my way of dealing with it - self-indulgent smut. xD
> 
> Also, inspired by [this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/34104157822/imagine-your-otp-having-angry-wall-sex) at [Imagine Your OTP](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com).

Our night had started off innocently enough - cuddling on the couch, Korra giving a much needed massage to my shoulders, and some kissing. Then it didn't just go downhill, it slammed into the ground with power to rival my mother's best earthbending techniques. I'm positive the entire apartment complex rattled from the sheer force of our downfall. My mouth was slightly bloody from where I'd bitten down too hard trying not to say anything too hurtful or disastrous, but Korra continued to push and goad, seeking validity for her senseless ire.

"So what?" I finally growled after she made yet another pointless argument that I had merely glared at her throughout.

"So what?" she repeated as if she hadn't heard me correct the first time. "So what is that if I spent nearly as much time staring at Asami's ass as you do Pema's whenever you come over to Air Temple Island, I would never hear the end of it!"

"I'm not sure where you've dug up this miserable excuse for an argument, but I refuse to feed into it. It's juvenile and beneath both you and I, so I suggest you drop it."

She clenched her jaw tightly, nostrils flaring in that fiery stubbornness that both made her endearing in some instances and absolutely intolerable most of the rest. I wasn't sure her game here but I was not going to continue to allow her to shout at me loud enough that the neighbors could undoubtedly hear it two floors below us. Opening my mouth to tell her as much, I caught the shift of muscle in her shoulders as she tensed and I was blocking her punch before she could move into it fully. She wasn't deterred however, and swung her other fist at me, growling when I side chopped at her wrist and knocking it away.

It was official, the Avatar had lost her mind.

As she swung a kick at me, I wondered, as I jumped back, if I should use my bending on her, but Korra seemed hellbent on physical attacks only so it seemed unfair to cheat, in a manner of speaking. However, if she got too out of hand, I would not hesitate for a moment to hit her as hard as I could with any number of heavy earthen and metallic objects lying about my apartment. 

My shoulder bumped into the wall on another jump. I realized she was trying to corner me so on her next punch, I grabbed her wrist and used her momentum to twist her arm behind her back, spun both of our bodies, and slammed her face first into the wall. Lucky for her, she braced herself on her other arm and just as quickly as I moved, so did she, swinging her head back and headbutting the side of my face. I dropped my grip in surprise and she did not hesitate to whirl around and slam her forearm to my throat, pushing me back into the adjoining wall. When she was flush against me, she pressed her mouth against mine in a biting kiss. Teeth scrapped painfully at lips, tongues were bitten, and she pressed her arm tighter against my throat.

Perhaps I was losing my mind in my old age, but I was more aroused in that moment than I had ever been in my entire life.

Bringing my head forward, I headbutted our foreheads together, making Korra yelp and lose her ground, staggering back a half step. It was enough for me to drive my shin into the side of her knee, knocking her off balance with a pained grunt and stumbling into the other wall. Her blue eyes were wild when she glared up at me, a trickle of blood running down her chin from a small cut on her lower lip. I was the one this time kissing her, pinning her wrists to the wall and squeezing the carpal bones in her wrists firmly with my middle and thumb fingers. The sound she made was a mixed hiss and groan as she attempted to force me back with her hips. I stepped forward into her, keeping her firmly pinned to the wall. My thigh slid between hers and I made sure to buck my hips to make her moan into my mouth.

Kissing was a dance of heated tongues and panting breaths. Korra continued to resist me even as I drove my thigh tighter between her legs, torturing her with pressure and cheap friction from our combined pants but nothing more. She finally managed to pull her mouth away from mine, lips swollen and panting.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" She demanded gruffly, need in her eyes beneath her scowl.

"You're a brat," I told her.

Her mouth opened to snipe something back but I was using my earthbending to create a small platform beneath my foot and used it to press my knee sharply against her core. She cursed again and I shook my head, smirking. "And you have a filthy fucking mouth for such a bratty kid."

She responded with a frustrated groan, pressing down against my knee in search of the pleasure she wanted most. I enjoyed her frustration by biting her neck and allowing her to mindlessly shift her hips, smiling when she grew frustrated. Finally, and I was surprised she lasted as long as she had, she hit me with a blast of air, knocking me backward onto my ass. Her clothes were off in a flash before she pounced on me, attempting to pin me down, but I was already a step ahead of her, rolling away and blocking her in an encasing of earth. It didn't hold long, but it was enough for me to get behind her when she emerged. This time I grabbed both of her wrists and used them to draw her arms behind her back roughly as if I was about to arrest her. Only, there would be no bounds right now as I was in civilian clothing - a simple jade shirt and gray pants. Still, the position allowed me to trap her arms with my body, forcing her wrists higher up her back until she tensed in pain and remained still.

"Nothing smart to say to me now?" I growled against the shell of her ear.

"I guess not, Lin," she replied with a snap and a small shiver.

"Damn brat. I don't know why I put up with your foolishness. Avatar or not, I should lock you up for your numerous past crimes, plus assault of an officer of the law. You would love that, I'm sure." Pinning her hands with just one of mine, I slipped my hand around to her front, pinching a nipple until she moaned. 

"You couldn't handle prison though," I taunted, pinching the stiff flesh harder until she was whimpering in pain. "The other criminals would eat you alive in moments. Hands all over your skin, over your mouth. You wouldn't be able to call out for help as they took their turns with you. And you know what I would do?"

I twisted her nipple until she shook her head. Sliding my hand down her well toned stomach and past dark curls, I traced her slit lightly. Korra hissed when I slowly slid my finger against her clit before slipping down lower and tracing my finger around her opening until she was pressing her ass back into me, trying hard not to beg. 

"I would just watch," I finally whispered, biting her ear and sliding two fingers into her at the same time. She was wet, really wet, so I slipped in easily. I never would have imagined Korra would be so turned on by fighting.

Nor would I ever have imagined I would be so turned on by fighting, either.

"L-Lin..." she finally groaned. I savored the sound.

My thumb pressed against her clit and she made a noise of approval as my fingers moved within her, fingertips curling and uncurling to torment her. Korra was still too young and inexperienced with sex to last long though and I was shortly rewarded with a cry and a gush of liquid against my hand. Sliding my hand out while she was still shuddering, I repositioned my hand behind her and pushed my fingers back inside. Korra whimpered but was soon begging and cursing as I quickly worked her up to another orgasm. My fingers hit her front wall and she was soon nothing more than a puddle of shuddering pleasure. This time I dropped her hands and held her against me as she quivered, legs shaky, especially the knee I had kicked earlier. Pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders, I waited until she had control over her legs again before letting go. Korra turned around and smiled sheepishly at me, a blush burning her dark cheeks.

"Sorry. I hadn't meant to get so carried away," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'll forgive you when you get my pants off and get between my legs." I smirked at her surprise look.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I am, and later, you'll have a lot of explaining to do because I'm certain the neighbors have heard every single thing that has occurred since you started shouting earlier. I am, however, uncertain whether they've called the police or an ambulance yet though. So while we wait to find out..."

I pressed her back into the wall and kissed her gently.


End file.
